


Forces of Loki

by please_just_give_me_a_name



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Heroism, Post-Civil War II (Marvel), Pre-Slash, Reformed Villains, Snark, comicverse!champions, every reference is explained, movieverse!Loki, no knowledge required, wasn't a supporting wall anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/please_just_give_me_a_name/pseuds/please_just_give_me_a_name
Summary: The God of Mischief gets tricked. To get his revenge he employs earths most tolerable line of defense.





	Forces of Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my beta Anna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+beta+Anna).



> The fixed point in time I based all other events around is basically the first victory of the Champions in “Change The World”. Therefore, all time restrictions are based around this moment. Thor is still Jane Foster, Kamala has not yet met Gwenpool and there had been very few interactions between all of characters. Loki met Nancy and Squirrel Girl after he released Ratatoskr.
> 
> Important people in this little story: 
> 
> Loki: Trickster God of Mischief and brother of the man who calls himself Odinson (formerly known as Thor), Loki is a (mostly) reformed super-villain who still trying to find his place in the universe.
> 
> Ms Marvel: Protector of New Jersey, Inhuman Kamala Khan parted ways with the Avengers and fights as a founding member of the Champions. She is resourceful, determined, and her moral sense of rightness nearly rivals that of Captain America. A friendly bit of advice, don't mess with her.
> 
> Squirrel Girl: Doreen Green has partially squirrel blood which gives her a unique set of abilities seemingly unhelpful in crime fighting. She makes it work anyway. You should check out her theme song.
> 
> Nancy: Squirrel Girl's college roommate and probably her best friend, Nancy writes fanfiction of Cat Thor which endeared her to Loki. Her cat, Mew, is the most essential part of her life. She has no super powers but you should not underestimate her knitting abilities. I have heard that this is considered a new tool of evil-doing? 
> 
> Gwenpool: Gwen Poole was a girl from our world aka the restricting boredom of reality. She is both aware of her medium and genre-savy enough to use her knowledge to adapt a superhero identity. Being the only real person tends to make her prone to carelessness and occasionally even cruelty. We should stop taking about her now, before she-
> 
> Gwenpool: You mean the most awesome, ass kicking superhero to ever walk this planet? Or any other for this matter? Sorry, I killed the narrator and not even Jean Grey could bring him back from the dead. Let's continue, alright?
> 
> Why are you reading this? Skip the role call and come back if things are too confusing. That's what all the cool kids do. There may be other players, but I'll fill you in. Don't worry. I got you!

Earth was burning. That was not necessarily his fault, Loki decided. It could very well be a rather unfortunate coincidence that had set fire to this cozy, little city. Maybe a dragon escaped, or Deadpool had tried to kill the entire Universe again. Valhalla, it could even be the work of entirely human forces, Loki had seen what a very dedicated Hawkeye was capable of. But somehow he doubted Barton was involved. There were still a few houses standing and this was just sloppy. This was not caused by a hero.

Yeah, and the giant, glowing imprint of his horned helmet in the middle of the market place really gave it away. He had to admit that it looked bad. Somebody had set this up quite lovingly and considering all of his history … Well, this may not be out of character for him. Somebody would surely believe him to be the perpetrator. He could consider himself lucky that the Avengers where to busy arguing with each other or someone would have approached him by now. Maybe he should go and hide? Forego the fight and let it blow over? But fleeing the scene of crime would confirm the suspicions set up against him. So, surrender and endure S.H.I.E.L.D.s hospitality? He would rather not venture on this particular path again. To fresh were the memories of his deeds in these peoples' minds. Loki did not want to encourage a prolonged capture in a dark, secret, and shady underground faculty with a lack of sufficient loopholes to escape and without the merits of Wi-Fi. He was becoming quite attached to this human technology. Maybe he should call someone? But who would help him in this situation? 'You could always call Thor', whispered a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously frigga-like. Why was this the first thing that came to his mind? He quickly released it, never to be seen again. He was barely acquainted to the real Thor and he absolutely refused to ask Odinson for help. He must have hurt his head to even think such a thing. Maybe someone put something in the air. No, he would never ask him for help. Defeat would taste sweeter than the shame of being rescued by this blond oaf. 

Loki twirled the phone he had bought while staying on earth in his hands. He felt -dared he think it?- a little helpless? He had never made much of an attempt to extend his hand in friendship, oftentimes allied himself with villains and trust was not something he could adorn his cloak with. A soft sound interrupted his thoughts. Curiously, he examined the little screen. A little blue bird appeared on his screen. Twitter was one of the things Loki enjoyed the most about the internet. All this potential for Chaos. A few selected words placed at the right moment and you could see the whole word tumble into madness. That was really exquisite. He may have abandoned the path of world domination, but Loki was still fond of disorder. Furthermore, it gave him an advantage over the technically inapt... well, you know...

The phone made another sound and then another and another. A whole flock of birds in his hand and finally, he read what the world wanted to share so desperately. #champions flooded his screen in a million of different voices from people all over the world. Pictures of a new superhero team, open to all who were willing to fight. Loki had no intention to join a team, but he still stopped his wallowing thoughts while scrolling through the pictures. He did not know a lot of these rather young heroic individuals personally, except one. There, in the center of each shot stood Ms Marvel, bright eyed and with her usual aura of innocent determination. The first time they had met, Loki knew that she would be a major force to be reckoned with in the future. Someone with such an impregnable sense of justice would probably help someone innocently framed, he figured. And even more importantly, she still owed him for guarding her school. So there was hope in this dire situation. He exhaled deeply, went through his contacts, and pressed the call button.

**** 

Kamala Khan was having a great day. Her new team had rescued a lot of people and received both attention and recognition from all over the world, which did wonders for her self-esteem. At the moment she was on her way home, walking the familiar streets of her neighborhood and enjoying the last rays of sunlight. So when her phone started to light up, indicating a call, she thought nothing of it. Without looking at who was calling, she pressed the phone to her ear and cheerfully chirped “Hello!” into the speaker. She didn't expect the short silence that ended with a careful “...Greetings, Ms Marvel.” in an all to familiar voice. For a short moment she had to think about a response. In the end, Kamala tried careful curiosity.

“Loki? Since when do Norse Gods have a phone? Is this a prank call?” She still wasn't paying enough attention to the other person on the line or else she may have noticed the slight edge to his voice when he answered her. “Sadly, this is not a social call, my Lady. I had high hopes you could help me right a wrong. May I pick you up? I did not want to startle you by appearing out of thin air.” 

He did sound distressed and Kamala finally pulled herself together. She diverged from the main street, crouched into a badly lit alley, and slipped on her costume. "Give me a moment. Okay, I am wearing my mask. Now you can do your magic-" 

Kamala couldn't even finish her sentence, before he swept the heroine of her feet and she fell through a portal in the pavement. Disturbingly, it opened above Loki's head and he smoothly caught her, saving her from a rather graceless landing on the sidewalk. "You know, you could just have let me walk through a portal without the whole fairy tale landing?"

She murmured while sorting out her arms and legs to stand on her own feet. He smirked lopsidedly and said in a rather teasing, but not malicious way: "But where would be the fun in that?" Kamala had nearly forgotten how annoying a conversation with the trickster could be. She categorically refused to be caught in his mind games and focused on the situation on hand. "So what's the matter? Is Loki low-key a little lonely?", she tried to joke and lighten the mood, but he did not bite.

"Unfortunately, it seems to me that someone tried to get my undivided attention. You should really take a look.” He nodded in a vague direction over his shoulder. “I am truly honored to warrant such an elaborate spectacle." This time there was no mirth in the tone of his voice and his eyes held a flat and bitter expression. So she turned away from the trickster and the realization of what her surroundings looked like slowly set in. It was like a scene from a war movie, burning building, rubble, and no people anywhere. Kamala did not recognize the city around her, but this clearly was a marketplace of some sort. And in the middle of a gigantic crater she could make out a horned helmet. "Who did this?" It was all she was able to ask. 

"Where are the people?"

***

Loki watched Ms Marvel carefully, while she examined the ruined rests of rubble that may have been a newspaper stand. At the very least, she had not found him guilty, but he was not so naive to think that accusation would not follow. He gave her enough space, in case of emotional attachment and started to talk. “I received a message yesterday that offered me a meeting with a potential ally stating this time and place. I was curious enough to check it out, even though the trap seemed obvious. But the extend of destruction is extensive. Being framed in this scenario will alienate me even further from earth.” He watched her, straight-faced and without his usual grandiose behavior. It was vital to make her believe him. “I am in dire need of allies who believe me, because the Avengers will not. No hero who has ever crossed my path will come to my aid, my actions in the past have made sure of that. But I have worked with you before and I know that you can be trusted. Will you help me, Mylady?” 

It may have been too much flattery. Sometimes, it was hard to find the right amount of adulation with people who were utterly convinced that he would portrait them. Too much and they doubted him even further and too little would leave no lasting impact. 

For a moment her expression became unreadable which was an unusual trait in such an honest face and he shifted his weight to abandon this endeavor at the first sign of trouble. At least a little bit prepared to fight his way out. It would be a shame to loose her as an asset, but he prioritized his freedom. Although he could tell that he had not lost her yet. If she did not want to believe the truth about him, maybe he could trick her. Humans were paradoxical like that. With a subtle shrug he made a gesture that implied him venturing away and channeled all of his frustration into a last attempt to put a last nail in the coffin. "Earth wants me to remain a villain. Perhaps I should comply with it's wishes. After all, mine is the domain of chaos and destruction." He gathered all of his courage to start walking away, to sell this ruse and force her to act. He had not yet walked four steps from her position, before she called for him. Distressed, but determined. "Loki, wait! Please! I do believe you." She came to him, seemingly on her own accord. She had realized that it would be her fault if decided to return to his villainous ways. Loki had to force the smirk, that threatened to betray his sincerity, from his face. Slowly, he turned around and she laid her palm on his elbow, as if not to startle him. Her eyes held his for a moment, before she allowed some distance between them, reassured that he would not take the first opportunity to flee.

"Do you know who might have a motive for framing you?" She asked him while they where searching for clues. So long, they had encountered nothing of significance and his mood was slowly turning sour. "I would like to believe that I am a threat to a great amount of forces. Feared by warriors, envied by lovers and hated by those who are unable to copy me." He said lightly, as he lifted a car out of the market fountain. He was surprised to hear her snicker. Someone laughing at his jokes did occur sometimes, but Ms Marvel did not necessarily fit the type. He rewarded her with a rare smile. "We shouldn't joke around, until we found something. It's inappropriate.", she said after a short while. Loki sighted. It had been fun while it lasted.

**

Kamala was convinced that Loki was just one step away from stepping back into villainy. He had reached out and set his pride aside to ask for help which made this quest part of her responsibilities. But she had to tread carefully, even if she yearned for her fellow Champions to support her in this endeavor. Maybe after she had secured his trust, she could introduce him to her friends. Lead by example and all that. Even so, Loki was fun to be around. His dry sense of humor lifted her spirit and because no-one seemed to be harmed in the destruction, she allowed herself to laugh. A little.

Just as she tried to get him back to work, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Stop! Don't move, I can see something!" She ran in his direction and Loki caught the car he was just about to drop. Kamala leaned over his shoulder and made a rather awkward attempt to open the door. The trickster rolled his eyes. "That won't work, the heat of the fire deformed the whole vehicle. You have to kick in the window." Kamala stepped back. "Alright, I'll try not to hit you." She put her foot on the glass. "I would be forever grateful." His mood was still sour, but he was not outright hostile. This lead Kamala to the conclusion that Loki'ssarcasm was not only a weapon, but also a defense. His snarky remarks were as much a coping mechanism as her quipping. 

With a powerful kick her foot shot through the glass into the car, but she had used too much force and lost her balance. Awkwardly, Kamala was pulled into the drivers cabin by her own momentum where she fumbled with the dented interior. She must have looked ridiculous, hanging upside down in a suburban soccer-mom van while fighting with the chewbacca-styled seat belts to free herself. Loki probably had the time of his life. But she could not hear him laughing. His voice was strained and nearer than she had expected. 

“This could have been planned better. I would offer you a hand, but you already preoccupy those available to me.” What? Why couldn't he talk like a normal person? Finally, she was able to lift her head into an upright position. She was embarrassed to notice that she had pulled Loki into the car with Kamala and her flexible limbs were now entangled around his upper body. Ah, so that's what he was referring to. His arms and her legs were wrapped around the steering wheel and tightly entangled. She groaned. Being stuck with an enemy in a tight space. Forced physical proximity. That was some prime-time romance cliche and she was absolutely not interested. Loki was like a bazillion years old and she had already done the whole 'My boyfriend is a super-villain' type of experience. So she the only reasonable thing and started to unwrap her body from his. “Sorry for this, Loki. The perks of being a shapeshifter, I guess. But I got what we wanted.” She ripped a small insurance camera from the console and let it fall into his lap after being free from the wheel and his arms. 

“Here, now we only need someone who can decipher the data for us. I could ask one of my team-mates. She is basically part computer and-” but she could not finish his sentence without him interrupting. “That will not be necessary.” In a annoyingly graceful movement, Loki climbed out of the broken window and hoisted her gently out as well. He treated her like a little child which was way worse than damsel-in-distress. “Well, this is severely damaged and I can't fix it. I do doubt that you are much of a computer genius, Mr. Tall, Dark and Ancient. So, what do you propose we do? Sacrifice a goat to the god of stubborn thickheadedness?” He crooked his head and the ghost of a smile threatened to take over his features. She could not read the glint in his eyes which was just as likely to salute her guts for standing up to him as it could have been a sign of his amusement by her cluelessness. Loki held the little camera up for closer inspection and the devise caught a few rays of sunlight, underlining his cryptic behavior with an otherworldly atmosphere.

“There is no need to involve your team. I know somebody who is more than equipped to deal with this piece of equipment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is quite dramatic, isn't he? What fun to write such a crooked character. 
> 
> Gwenpool's helpful guide to background knowledge:
> 
> For still confused minds, I recommend the following comic books:  
> #Ms Marvel (esp. Vol 2 but I promise you it is all good)  
> #Champions, Vol. 1 (no need to read all of Civil War 2, the most important things are summed up here)  
> 


End file.
